Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) is a new technology implemented in a Television (TV) which utilizes a broadband wired network which integrates the Internet, multimedia and communication technology, providing home users with diverse interactive services such as digital video services. IPTV (also known as smart TV) enables a user to share a favorite TV channel program, a Video on demand (VOD) program, an on-line movie or video clips (i.e., the playing program) of what the user is watching with another user.